


Boddy Swap

by Firestar568



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch meets Sherlock holmes, Benedict/Sherlock, Lie Detector, Mind Swap, Sherlock in our world, Sherlock in the real world, sucked into a tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar568/pseuds/Firestar568
Summary: What would happen is Benedict Cumberbatch and Sherlock Holmes mind swap? Sherlock wakes up in the body of Ben an actor who plays him in a TV show. Ben wakes up sucked into a TV show as the character he plays. Are they discovered or do they play it off and hide what happened? Will the opposites loved ones find out and help them or harm them? As they live the lives of the opposite person, they learn what a different life could be like. This is my first fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

They say a good actor must become the character that they are portraying. You are not born when you walk on stage. You have a past, feelings, family, and friends. You must no longer be yourself but the character you are portraying. Actors are picked for a part when they fit the description of the character and portray who that person is. The characters who people love have actors who can do this. For example, Robert Downey JR. is just like Tony Stark. Evanna Lynch is the same as Luna Lovegood. Benedict Cumberbatch is totally Sherlock. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Benedict woke up and realized something was not right. He opened his eyes and gazed around the room. This was not his room. Ben started breathing heavily. That night he had come home after filming Sherlock. He and Martin went to get coffee and then he drove home. He and his family had dinner and after watched Lilo and Stich. The last thing he remembered was tucking in his kids then going to sleep next to his wife. Now he has woken up in a completely different place, that was actually kind of familiar. "wait, where is Sophie and the kids!" He shot straight out of bed calling there names. He burst out of the door and stops stock still as he reaches the living room "No way" he whispers. He turns his head and sees John walk out of his room. "Sherlock, Shut up!" Ben opens his mouth in shock, "What did you call me?" John huffs walking over to the fridge, "I prefer you when you wake me up with the violin than you yelling." Ben was really nervous when he responded "Is this a joke Martin, Why did you call me Sherlock?" "Ugh, it's too early for this crap. If you are doing some psychological experiment on me, you know that you are not allowed to use me. Go bother some other poor bloke" Mrs. Hudson came into the room carrying a feather duster. "Whoo hoo" she stopped, soaking in the scene "Are you two having a bit of a domestic?" Ben backed up "Oh no that means I'm crazy" Mrs. Hudson giggled, well of course you are a tad bit crazy dear, you would no be Sherlock if you were not." "I AM NOT SHERLOCK!" Mrs. Hudson briskly walked down the stairs, "Oh Neighbors!" John turned to Sherlock, "What do you mean you're not Sherlock?" Ben sighed, " It means what I said, my name is Ben nice to meet you Martin." John raised an eyebrow, "I mean John." he amended. Just then Lestrade, Anderson, and Donavan walked in. "Hello Freak," Anderson smirked. "Please leave, something is not right with Sherlock." "I'll say" Donavan laughed. All eyes turned to Sherlock as he backed into a chair and started shacking. "Looks like the freak lost it" Anderson said. John slowly approached Ben saying "Its okay Sherlock everything's fine." "My name is not Sherlock." Ben whispered. "Right, Ben was it?" John amended. "The freak totally lost it" Said Donavan. "Get out and go back to the yard, and while you go learn professionalism." Lestrade yelled. He then turned to John, "What can I do to help." "Tea would be lovely thanks." Lestrade walked to the kitchen to make some while John sat across from Ben. "So I am sucked into a TV show." Sherlock said, dazed. John looked at him confused, "Sher- I mean Ben, I think we need to call Mycroft. "Oh, Mark too! I just want to go back to my wife and kids in my own world!" John looked at him, shell-shocked. "Wife and... you know what, never mind, I'm calling Mycroft, he will be on his way.


	2. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen is Benedict Cumberbatch and Sherlock Holmes mind swap? Sherlock wakes up in the body of Ben an actor who plays him in a TV show. Ben wakes up sucked into a TV show as the character he plays. Are they discovered or do they play it off and hide what happened? Will the opposites loved ones find out and help them or harm them? As they live the lives of the opposite person, they learn what a different life could be like. This is my first fanfic.

Sherlock' s eyes shot open. His calculating gaze wavered over the room. " How did I get here?" He wondered. Sherlock looked next to him. " Strange it appears I am sleeping next to a woman. That is not something that happens to me every day." Sherlock then went into his deducing mode. He then deduced that the woman was the wife of an actor with two kids. " I would say happily married for 2 years. Her name is..." Sherlock takes in everything in the room after carefully deducing each item he came to the conclusion that her name was Sophie. He looks to the right of the bed. Next to the bed is a 2 month old baby lying in a crib. He walks out of the room and walks into another room. The room is rather big and is split in half. On one side of the room there are alot of toys and books. A large poster says Christopher on it. Decorated trains are on the wallpaper. On the other side of the room it is set up to be a nursery with a crib and white wallpaper. Sherlock walked back to the master bedroom in open the door to see Sophie picking up the young baby out of the crib. " Hello Ben, what are you doing walking around so early," Sophie looks at sherlock then walks over and hands the baby to him. Sherlock looks down surprised but holds the child in the correct maner." Oh nothing dear, I was just checking on Christopher."Sherlock decides to play along with this impossible turn of events. "Well how is the little darling: Sophie asks with a loving and motherly tone of voice. "Oh yes he is fine just sleeping away like a cute child" Sophie looks at sherlock for a little bit and he starts to wonder if he blew his cover. " Well hurry up, you have to get to set." Well this is a problem sherlock thinks. Why could it not have just been a Saturday. He racks his brain to subtly act his way through a strangers life knowing nothing. "Why yes honey I probably should. However I was thinking we should all drive there as a family drive. We could also get breakfast on the way." "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sophie exclaims excitedly. Around an hour later the kids are all buckled up and Sophie sits in the passengers seat. Thinking fast Sherlock says "Why don't you drive I want to be able to talk to the kids more, it feels like I never get to see my family when I am always at set." "Aw, sweetie we miss you too" Sophie leans over and kisses sherlock on the lips. He is to surprised, he does not kiss back. "What's wrong" Sophie looks worriedly at him. "Nothing dear, why do you ask?" Sherlock lies. "Well, I guess we should get going then." Sophie turns around dejectedly. As the family, minus one true family member arrives at the workplace, the false father steps out of the car. "Have a good day at work Ben" Sophie calls after the retreating form. "Oh um, yes a good day to you as well...honey" Sherlock responded. He then walks into the building unsure of what comes next. As he enters the lobby he sees an impossible sight. John is walking into a door and exiting the room. Sherlock runs after him, grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a broom closet. "Ben, what the crap man." Sherlock comes to a halt. "You are not John"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me if I should continue. Honestly I need some motivation because I suck at typing and I am to lazy.


	3. Mycroft

Mycroft picked up a slice of pie. He put it to his lips slowly. Just then the phone rang. Mycroft looked at the slice one more time. He picked up the phone sadly to hear John's voice. "Hello John, what has my brother done now?" John answered, "I think you should come to the flat. Sherlock is saying that he is not Sherlock and is acting afraid." Mycroft awnsered, "I will come immediately." As he called Athena and started driving to Sherlock's flat, he worried about his little brother. Whether Sherlock wanted his help or not, he sure as hell would help him.

Mycroft arrived in a limousine shortly after the phone call. Ben looked up as he entered the room. "This is so surreal," he said. Mycroft gaze sharpened. Next thing anyone knew, Ben was pinned to the wall by Mycroft. "Who are you!" Mycroft exclaimed. John jumps up to Ben's rescue and pulled Mycroft off of him. "What do you mean Mycroft?"

Mycroft rattled off a deduction. "First off, this man has a whole different stance. He is married, with Children, and is of average intelligence. This man is most definitely not Sherlock. However, the body is Sherlock's. Now tell me, who are you and how did you do it." Lestrade spoke up, "No, that can't be that's too impossible, even for Sherlock." "I swear all I know is I was asleep in my own home, then I woke up here in a freaking TV show," Ben yelled. "How can we know that anything you say is true?" John asked suspiciously. "We can't," stated Mycroft simply, " but I know someone who can."

Mycroft told Lestrade to go back to the yard, threatening him that if he told anyone, he would make sure he would lose his job. Lestrade complied and said he would make sure Donovan and Anderson did the same. Next, Mycroft put a blindfold on both Ben and John. They shortly arrived at a top secret government facilities basement. John and Ben's blindfold were taking off. "Have a seat", a woman ushered to them. They all took a seat at a viewing area of a dark interrogation room. "Not you", she snapped sharply to Ben. "Oh no, I am not going in that room. I did nothing wrong!" The woman pulls him and strapped him into the chair. Been struggled against the restraints while she hooked him up to the machinery. John was becoming distressed in the viewer's area. "Mycroft, I really do not think that he is a threat. He is so scared and confused, and probably insane. Sherlock could very well just be bloody bonkers." Mycroft responded with a cold stare. "Either way, we are about to get some awnsers."


	4. Martin who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this chapter in my A.P seminar class because I am bored. It might not make sense because this is not pre-written. Dont worry about.

" What the hell Ben! My elbow slammed into the wall when you pushed me into a bloody closet!" 

Sherlock now had a dilemma. As he did not currently know what situation he was in. On one hand, this could all be in his mind. One of his many enemy's could have drugged him, hell even Mycroft could have done this. If this is the case, then it does not matter if he tells John #2 or not. However, if this by some strange fenomina this is real, he would want to keep this to himself.

Sherlock decides to play it on the safe side and continue to play along with whatever is happening to him right now. The only problem now is to learn not Johns name.

"Sorry mate. I just got really nervous and needed to tell you something."

"Well what is it, you have certainly gained my attention." Martin says irritated.

"It appears I have forgotten, let's just head to set." Sherlock turns and walks out the door while Martin follows behind exasperated.

Martin leads the way while they chat about mundane subjects like family and a need for coffee. Sherlock nods and talks at the appropriate times while inwardly wanting to end it all.

"What's up with you, you are acting so weird today."

"Oh nothing I just did not sleep well last night." Sherlock stares, extreamly board from all the niceties.

"Well that sucks considering you have a late night interview tonight about the upcoming season of Sherlock." Martin sympathetically adds an offering to buy him coffee.  
Sherlock groans inwardly. How the hell is he supposed to pull off an interview as a boring overly nice actor.


End file.
